Alpha Mark - Entre las sabanas
by luna shinigami
Summary: Un omega. Un jodido Omega. Era el jodido Tony Stark. Y él era el jodido Omega de dos Alfas. Y ahora seria jodido por sus dos alfas. Continuacion de Alpha Mark


**ALPHA MARK -ENTRE LAS SABANAS**

By Luna Shinigami

 **UNIVERSE MCU**

 **AVENGERS**

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. … sean bienvenid s

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O

Un omega.

Un jodido Omega.

Era el jodido Tony Stark.

Y él era el jodido Omega de dos Alfas.

Y ahora seria jodido por sus dos alfas.

Las Manos de Bucky iban a su trasero mientras el capitán, su dulce y perfecto capitán, su caballero de brillante armadura de los años cuarenta, lo besaba hasta el delirio, utilizando labios, lengua y dientes, muchos dientes. Puede sentir en la punta de su lengua los colmillos del capitán, unos que la naturaleza evoluciono para las marcas, para los alphas más fuertes.

-Steve- gimió con pasión, agarrando los cabellos rubios de su Capitán.

-No te olvides de mí, Antoshka- ordeno Bucky, jalando sus cabellos con fuerza y ahora yendo a su cuello, sintiendo la misma característica en los dientes.

La evolución le dio a los alfas más poderosos, colmillos para marcar a sus Omegas o desgarrar al enemigo, lo que viniera mejor, y ahora ambos poderosos colmillos estaban sobre él.

Y en vez de sentir temor, sintió placer.

Era una presa, pero una muy diferente.

La piel se erizo y su cuerpo reacciono en cadena, su pecho vibro y sus pezones se erectaron como su virilidad, su cuerpo empezó a producir la mancha, aquella que resbalaba perversamente de su ano a sus muslos y caía suavemente entre las piernas del capitán. Podía sentir su cuerpo preparándose para recibirlos, para acunarlos en su interior, para marcarlos por dentro como ellos pondrían su marca en su cuello.

-Mi hermoso Antoshka- susurro con un ruso pronunciado Bucky -nuestro Omega- lamio su cuello y luego mordió juguetonamente su nuca, escuchando el gruñido del otro Alpha.

Amaba a Steve como se ama a un amigo, a un hermano, pero la biología era parte de ellos, mas en el calor del reclamo de su Omega y también, siendo consiente que, si quería, Steve le patearía su trasero, le respondió el gruñido, sujetando con fuerza las caderas de Tony, dejando moretones en forma de dedos en estas.

-Bucky- gimió perversamente Tony, conociendo perfectamente a ambos alphas, conociendo sus gustos, conociendo su rivalidad, su amistad, su bestialidad; giro un poco las caderas y su pene se contrajo contra el de Steve y su glorioso culo se movió contra Bucky, haciendo que ambos alphas gimieran olvidando el gruñido en la garganta – Steve- gimió de nuevo moviéndose entre ambos – ambos... ahh … idiotas-

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su pequeña barba hacia cosquillas en la mejilla del capitán, su cuerpo, con cicatrices de batalla y algunas de la mala infancia, hacían que, ante los ojos de Bucky, fuera el mas hermoso Omega, el más hermoso hombre, más allá de su segundo género.

-eres hermoso- susurro Steve y su boca se dirigió directamente sus pezones erectos y los chupo con deleite, engolosinando su lengua de aquel sabor, entre el almizcle de Tony, Alcohol, Aceite de Motor y sudor. Sus dedos se deleitaban en la cicatriz que había quedado del reactor arco, de las marcas de metralla, de las cicatrices de cigarrillo de su padre.

Todo en Tony era perfecto.

No era un Omega débil, no era un Omega de revista o de la imagen vendida en Hollywood.

Era un Omega fuerte, con sus propias ideas, con sus propias manías y, sobre todo, con su propia voz.

Y a pesar de que ellos eran Alphas de los años cuarenta, ambos sabían que no habían tomado al omega, ambos sabían que no lo habían escogido.

Ambos sabían que había sido un honor ser escogidos por este Omega, por Tony Stark, por el mecánico, el ingeniero, por Iron Man.

-Si ustedes no empiezan… empezare sin ustedes- casi gruño Tony, estaba en puertas de su celo y dos Alfas potentes solo estaban besándolo y tocándolo, excitándolo y dejándolo sufrir.

Steve sonrió y le beso acomodando sus piernas y fue Bucky quien le ayudo a que el miembro de Steve se alienara con su goloso y húmedo culo, que lo recibió, apretándolo en su interior mientras gemía por la sensación de sentirse penetrado.

El pene de Steve era ancho y largo, incluso mas que el promedio gracias al suero, Alabado sea su padre a la hora que experimento con Rogers. Le cubría totalmente, le llenaba de una manera que ningún Alpha antes podía o beta u Omega, incluso ningún vibrador se asemejaba a la sensación caliente de sentir al super soldado dentro de sí.

Y estaba tan ido de sus sensaciones que había olvidado al otro super soldado, no tan largo pero un poco mas ancho que Steve y lo recordó, cuando sintió la punta de su miembro contra su entrada más que ocupada.

-Bucky… mapache ¿Qué? intentas? - pregunto ganándose una nalgada. 

-eres nuestro Antoshka, queremos marcarte...- dijo con suavidad sin dejar de entrar despacio – ambos, al tiempo, que todos vean que eres nuestro como nosotros tuyo-

-van a destrozarme- gimió moviendo sus caderas, a pesar de la afirmación no negaba que era excitante pensar en tenerlos a los dos al tiempo, en su cuerpo, reclamando a los dos super soldados.

-No- susurraron juntos y Bucky aplico mas lubricante mientras entraba lentamente y Steve llenaba de besos suaves el rostro de Tony, diciéndole en cada beso que lo amaba, que lo amaban con tanta intensidad que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Tony apenas respiraba enterrando sus uñas en el pecho blanco de Steve, dejando muestras de las media lunas que formaba, incluso haciéndole daño, sangrando cada herida, mientras sentía como Bucky le penetraba, hasta que lo sintió, los testículos de Bucky contra su trasero y los besos dulces en su nuca.

-estas seguro- susurro Steve – eres nuestro-

-como nosotros somos tuyos- susurro en su oído Bucky.

Tony sonrió por los dos y beso a Steve, para luego, girarse un poco y besar a Bucky – mucha charla- susurro moviendo las caderas, haciendo que los dos supersoldados gimieran antes de empezar a moverse dentro de él, cuando Bucky salía, Steve entraba y viceversa.

Pronto la resistencia de Tony se fue por el caño, ya no había dolor quedo o la quemadura lenta, había placer, no sabía cómo detener el espiral en el cual su cuerpo estaba.

Ambos supersoldados estaban entrando y saliendo, besando y marcando, moviendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, acariciando lascivamente su miembro, diciendo entre gemidos y gruñidos, lo hermoso y valioso que era para ellos.

De cuanto lo necesitaban.

De cuanto lo amaban.

De cuanto Tony había hechos para ellos, un hogar luego de estar tanto tiempo congelados.

De que Tony era su hogar.

Tony no respondía, solo besaba como podía, compartiendo dientes sudor y saliva.

Queriendo devorarles las bocas en cada embestida, sintiendo que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo y cada célula de su cuerpo estaba cautivada por el olor, por el placer de sus alfas y el propio.

Disfruto jalar el cabello rubio de Steve y agarrar como una brida el cabello negro de James.

Grito, no le importaba si era escuchado hasta la gran manzana, grito cuando llego al orgasmo y luego aún más cuando ambos alfas empezaron a anudarlo, primero Bucky, luego por la presión Steve.

Y justo cuando la presión, se estaba volviendo dolor culposo, lo sintió, Bucky mordió el lado derecho de su cuello, Steve el izquierdo hasta hacerlo sangrar, su cuerpo estaba preparado para sus alfas, para su marca, para el olor que ahora se combinaba en él.

La marca de la unión.

Tony quedo laxo sobre Steve y Bucky trato de no aplastarlo, el nudo no bajaría en los próximos 20 minutos, así podía acicalarlo con suavidad en aquella posición incómoda.

-Los amo- susurro Tony parpadeando varias veces – pero no me van a volver a coger así en su super heroica vida- les advirtió – mi culo está destrozado-

Steve soltó una carcajada y Bucky rio entre sus cabellos.

-Antoshka, jamás digas nunca- se burló besándolo en el hombro.

-Aún quedan cinco días de tu celo, amor- dijo con devoción Steve besando sus labios con suavidad- te amo como no tienes idea-

-Me estoy haciendo una idea- susurro correspondiendo el beso ahora que podía, ahora que el celo no estaba debajo de su piel, exigiendo a sus alfas y su sexo, cuando ellos no se convertían mas que juguetes para su satisfacción -Yo también los amo, a los dos, a mis alfas- aseguro – y amor no es una palabra que yo diga con facilidad-

-Lo sabemos- respondieron a coro los supersoldados antes de caer victimas del olor y el sabor de su omega en celo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O

En la siguiente fiesta de caridad en los cuales los Avengers debía ir, para la recolección de fondos, se podía ver a Tony Stark, jodido genio, millonario, omega y filántropo con una camisa baja, mostrando con orgullo las dos mordeduras de unión de sus alfas.

Tony jodido Stark

Un jodido Omega.

Y él era el jodido Omega de dos Alfas.

Estaba marcado por dos alfas

Ambos supersoldados

Ambos poderosos

Ambos que ahora le miraban con una sonrisa

Y ambos alfas

Que con orgullo también mostraban la marca que había dejado

Su jodido Omega.

 _Porque así entre los tres la unión era perfecta_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O

 **Owary**

Oh por circe, ¡casi no acabo! El lemon no quedo para nada como yo quería, hacia mucho tiempo no se me hacia tan complicado un lemon, pero lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco.

Cn mucho amor

 **Luna Shinigami.**


End file.
